


You will be found

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - PTAtale, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mute Frisk, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thats hinted at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Sans needs to learn that no matter what he has people there for him. And he needs to learn to Judge people better, no matter the first impressions....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to be listening to You Will Be Found from Dear Evan Hansen and bOY

Sans jerked upright with a heaving, dry sob. One hand came up as he felt the cold yet hot feeling of his magic curling against his skull from his left eye socket. He pressed his palm to his eye, feeling his hand force the flame of magic back into place. He tumbled out of bed, ignoring the faint, early morning breeze coming in from the open window. He untangle from his heavy blankets, and staggered out of his room, hand still to his eye socket.

Two years. It'd been two years since the barrier had broken. In those two years, not too much had changed. Papyrus was two weeks from graduating from college, Undyne was a police officer, Alphys was a professor at a nearby college, same with Sans. Toriel had her school for monsters and humans, and Asgore seemed content with politic work and tending to his gardens.

He crept down the hall, cracking open Papyrus' door to check on him. Once he'd assured his not-so-little brother was alive, and fast asleep, he headed for the stairs. The kid was over, having insisted on spending the night. But, refused to sleep with Papyrus. They claimed last time they ended up with a hand in their mouth and an elbow and knee pressing their back.

The ten year old ambassador was fast asleep, hand hanging off the couch, fingers just barely hanging inches over a sleeping flowers head. Sans scowled faintly at the sleeping flower. The dumb weed had been brought up a month after the barrier was broken. Sans didn't trust him one bit. Not even slightly. Too many bad memories..

Speaking of bad memories...

Another nightmare.

He sighed, walking to the kitchen. He jumped at the two flickering figures at the kitchen table, shadowed by the harsh darkness that hung heavy in the house. One was just.. dark. A cracked, skeletal face looked back at Sans, one eyesocket drooping from the damage. The other..

The other made his magic flare up. He dropped his hand, narrowing his eye sockets. A low growl started in the back of his throat, and he swore he saw fear flit across the figures face. Before he could do anything, the melted skeleton came back into view. Purple magic sparked up, and hands formed, vague but physical hands.

Sans was moved to be shooed out of the kitchen. Faintly, he saw another pair of hands calming that.. That  _demon_. Like they deserved the comfort! They killed everyone! He stared at the child, but eventually he couldn't see the kid anymore. He staggered backwards, eyesockets wide in pure shock as he stood there, staring at the now dark kitchen.

He shook himself a bit, before heading back towards the darkness. It was looming and felt untrusting, but when he flicked the light on, the darker figure was gone, leaving Chara alone with him. He stared at the small figure of the kid, anger briefly on his face, before he closed his eyes, inhaled, then exhaled.

Might as well see why they were here, while he could. He headed over to the sink, flicking the light on over it, before using his magic to turn the main light off, so he wouldn't disturb Frisk. He pulled one of the chairs out carefully, before sitting down heavily in it with a huff of a sigh.

Chara shifted uncomfortably, looking down at their hands. They started to look a bit more solid, now having a solid shadow. One hand came up, not going through the table, rather bumping it full on, before they moved their hand back to push a bit of their hair back behind their ear. Sans almost snorted. They must forget that they can touch things.

He lifted a hand, rubbing it over his skull, resting it on the back of his cervical vertebra. He lifted his gaze from the wood of the table, to the child sitting across from him, "..Why are you still here, kid?" he asked, gruffly, voice still laced with the hoarse scratch from sleep. He leaned back in his chair, staring Chara down harshly.

The child seemed to shrink under his gaze, hands moving to the edge of the table. They rubbed their palms against the wood. It was rounded, but they didn't seem to mind. They kept their gaze on the table, watching the movements of their hands. They didn't speak for a brief moment, but when they did, their voice was almost a hoarse as Sans', fear dripping clearly from each word as they carefully chose each one.

"..Frisk wants to bring me back." Chara looked up at him hesitantly, frowning faintly. They looked nervous, their hair hanging in their face just enough to obscure their vision just enough. They were squinting up at him, like the dim light in the kitchen hurt their eyes. 

Sans leaned over some, resting his arms against the table in a way that he was sure Papyrus would snap at him for proper table etiquette, whatever that exactly was. "al'ight.." he sighed, shifting some, hooking one foot behind the other ankle, swinging his feet briefly. "Heres a harder question, kid." he lifted his head to look at them, eyesockets devoid of light, making his vision blurry and dark.

" **Why did you kill everyone?** " his voice was deep, bone rattling almost. Not loud, no. But chilling.

When he didn't get a vocal reply, but instead a choked whining sob, his eyelights reappeared. The child across from him had shrunk back, looking scared. Both hands had come up into a protective position. Like.. They were afraid he'd strike them.

He froze, a frown making its way onto his face. He stood up, the chair sliding back harshly, making a harsh noise against the linoleum floor. That sound alone made Chara cried out, falling out of their chair and harshly moving around behind the chair, backing themself into the corner, sliding down, sobbing faintly. Both arms kept up over their head.

Sans ended up standing there, looking dumb, as everything that happened slowly sunk in. And the fact that he could hear the other three in the house, start getting up. His eyesockets were dark in shock, and he did nothing, staring at the sobbing child in the corner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres some talking that needs to happen.

It hadn't taken long for Frisk to reach the kitchen, toting a grumpy and half awake Flowey in his pot. Both looked confused until they looked at Chara. Frisk stared a bit, before setting Flowey on the table. Sans watched, listening as Papyrus staggered down the stairs. Frisk seemed to know what to do, as they sat about a foot away from Chara, before slowly scooting closer.

For a moment, Chara just shook harder, sobbing more. Until Frisk got closer, and Chara seemed to register who it was that was beside them. Within seconds, the younger was latching onto Frisk, clinging to them desperately. Frisk just held them, shifting around so Chara could get closer.

Papyrus shuffled into the kitchen, standing beside Sans. He leaned over, loudly whispering to his brother. "Who Is That And Why Is Human Frisk Cuddling Them?" He asked, curious. Sans shifted, being pulled from his stunned silence when Papyrus spoke. He huffed a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"uh.. theyre..  **Chara**. they're one of Frisks... friends. like Flowey.." Sans clarified, voice gruff. He looked up at his younger sibling, a bit sheepish. "...I kinda scared 'em.." he shrugged, grinning crookedly. He hadn't meant to scare the kid, honestly. He guessed the scrape of the chair on the floor was enough to scare them after what he'd said.. He felt pretty damn bad now, just watching the kid come undone in Frisk's hold.

* * *

An hour.

That's how long it took for Chara to settle back down. In that time, Flowey had curled over himself and fallen back asleep. Sans and Papyrus both had sat down at the table, spending a bit just talking idly. Frisk, however, stayed right with Chara. Both kids clung to each other the entire time.

Once Chara had stopped crying, and their breathing had evened out enough that only the occasional, stray sob made their breath hitch. They twisted a bit, a bit weirdly. One might think that they would move so their back would be facing more into the corner, thus moving away from Frisk. Instead, they moved so their back was to the rest of the room, and they were facing the corner. They wiped their tears away, trying to dry their eyes, hands trembling faintly.

Frisk rubbed their back with one hand, before gently shifting away from Chara, easing themself to their feet. They took both of Chara's hands, despite the fact that the others tears hadn't dried yet. Frisk tugged them up to their feet, and Sans watched as Chara took once sidelong glance over towards him and Papyrus, and curled in on themself more. Now he felt like shit...

He sighed, shifting and getting up, making sure that the chair didn't scrape on the floor again. He approached cautiously, watching as Chara inched closer to Frisk, turning their head away. He hesitated, before sighing softly. He shrugged his oversized hoodie on- which he'd grabbed earlier because he'd gotten a chill due to the window above the sink being open.

He paused, before carefully draping it around Chara's shoulders. He held it closed, before letting go, rubbing their shoulder briefly. At least they hadn't run off, yet. He straightened up, fidgeting some. Frisk gave him a bit of a look, puffing their cheeks up, tilting their head towards Chara.

"..'m sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean t'scare you so much.." he offered a small smile, "cmon, lets talk it out, yeah?" he offered, righting their chair. It'd been knocked over when they scrambled out of it. Chara hesitated, looking at him, before nodding. They gave an apprehensive look towards Papyrus, and Flowey.

"..do.. Do they have to be here..?" They mumbled, voice cracking as they looked back up at Sans. He looked over at his brother, before shrugging.

"..Paps, you should head back to bed. You gotta get up early. take Flowey with ya, yeah?" he offered, moving over. Papyrus was too tired to protest, before getting up, lifting the flowerpot up, hugging it as he wandered back upstairs. Sans chuckled softly, "he's either gonna put Flowey on the nightstand, or pass out hugging the pot." he joked, drawing a silent giggle from Frisk and a brief smile from Chara.

Chara shakily sat down, and Frisk tugged another chair over to sit beside them. Close enough that they could hold hands. Chara mumbled a faint thank you, looking at their lap. Sans sat down closer to the two kids than across the table. He leaned back, humming idly, drumming his fingers on his kneecap.

"..Chara said you're trying to bring them back.." He commented, drawing Frisk's attention up to him. They looked nervous, smiling faintly, before looking away, hand coming up to push their hair behind their ear.

They used their free hand to clumsily sign back, " _ **I didn't want to tell you. I was worried you would be mad that I was trying. Alphys is helping, but she cant do much..**_ " That helped a bit.

He shrugged, smiling lazily, "I'm not mad, kid.. I.. Ill help.." He sat forwards, rubbing the back of his neck again, "..its the least I can do. besides, as amazing as Alphys is, she cant do it alone.. Reanimating and restoring a human body is a lot of work.." he sighed.

"..thank you, Sans." Chara mumbled, relaxing more, "..I know you don't really like me, but I'm glad you're helping." they still sounded hesitant, but not as scared. They stopped leaning into Frisk so much, and seemed to be a bit more comfortable.  
  
He nodded, smiling faintly, before moving to get up, "Alright, kids. bedtime.." He yawned, hand coming up to rub at his face, "its way too late to be talking about how to get a body back.." He motioned for them to get up, "I'll set you two up for the couch, unless ya want my bed?"

Immediately after he asked, Frisk made a mildly disgusted face, shaking their head quickly. " _ **Your bed is a boxspring with ketchup stains all over it and gross covers!**_ " If they'd said that, he was sure they'd be whining.

"Couch it is, then." He chuckled, motioning for the two to follow him. He headed to the living room, finding some extra blankets in the linen closet. He got a pillow as well, resting it on the couch. Frisk usually slept with the couch pillows. One usually ended up being clutched to their chest, and the other stayed under their head. He laid the blankets out, before scooping Frisk up and dunking them onto the couch, drawing silent laughter from them.

He helped Chara up beside Frisk, tucking both of them in securely. "there we go. comfy?" He asked, straightening up some. Both kids nodded happily, and he ruffled their hair idly. He was still uncomfortable with Chara being there, but he'd deal with it for a bit. He didn't want to make them upset again.

He headed up to his room, yawning again. He flopped down onto his bed, sighing in comfort. He preferred stiff beds anyways. He nudged the ball of sheets off his bed for more leg room, dozing off quickly.

* * *

When he woke up, his jacket was draped over him, and a neat, thank you note was stuck to his forehead. Once he rolled out of bed, and got downstairs, tugging his jacket back on, he almost fell when he saw Frisk and Chara.

Both kids were tangled with the sheets, tucked close together due to being on the couch. He stared for a moment, before chuckling, and walking past them. Papyrus must have woken up late due to being up suddenly in the night. Sans decided to find something for breakfast for the kids and himself.

He shuffled through the kitchen, before managing to find some still good eggs in the fridge. The idea of eggs still mildly freaked him out, just like how there was food that was actively eaten when it still had the bone in it. But he dealt with it.

He couldn't, however, deal with it when he saw exposed bone. Whether it be food, a human, or an anatomy skeleton. Which was hard, considering he was a teaching assistant at a local college. Thank god for spring breaks, or he'd be missing too much work.. He still laughed over the class' reaction to him walking in..

He'd walked in, round red glasses taped to his face(to make up to the lack of ears), a sweater on, shorts, and a half on lab jacket for fun. It was better since he assisted for quantum physics, not anything that required a lab coat. Usually, though, he helped Alphys before his afternoon class. 

Papyrus was currently working at a nearby store, but only worked halftime. He spent most of his weekdays at college. After Undyne had told him the Guard was being disbanded, and that he should pursue cooking, he did just that. Sans couldn't be more proud..

He sighed, shifting from foot to foot as he fished his half charged phone from his pocket. Breakfast could wait until the kids were up. He needed to make some calls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with no true inspiration and running off of ideas. I also left it on a hanger because I got bored and wanted to stop.  
> Miiiight make more independent fics later, but for now I need to sort out my current ones.


	3. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Alphys succeed, and stress happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look I disregarded the actual summary I put literally the same night I updated this in order to do this!!! hahaha!

A year had passed since Sans first found out that Frisk and Alphys were trying to revive Chara. A year since he'd accidentally caused a panic attack in the child. He was forgiven about that, though. He'd worked on helping Alphys figure out how to revive Chara, and it was a long, convoluted process that didn't need to be explained.

****

But, now they were seeing if it was a success. Charas body was practically human. It took a long while to finish it all. Only small parts were synthetic- organs that couldn't be transplanted into this body. Now all they had to do was wait for Chara to wake up again.

****

It was a huge risk. They hadn't done any tests to see if they could handle the body, the kid had been ecstatic about it all. They had insisted on not waiting another minute to try it out. The risk was, the body was lifeless until Chara inhabited it. If their soul rejected the body, it could kill itself, and them in the process. Everyone was standing by, watching closely. Frisk was holding hands with Toriel, clinging to her larger hand in fear for their friend. Flowey looked... Terrified. Downright terrified. The little flower had been a work in progress. They were piecing a soul together for him, slowly but surely. He had part of a soul, not enough to push him into changing form, but it was enough to give him true emotions.

****

Toriel was worried, free hand over her chest nervously as she watched the still body on the bed before them. Sans and Alphys occasionally glanced at each other, frowns on their faces. This was a long time coming, and the risk of Chara never coming back was ever-present.

****

It took twenty minutes for any sign of life to show. And even then, it was a stuttered rise of Charas chest, a slow, hiccupping motion. Toriel gasped softly, free hand moving to her mouth, tears welling up. The first sign of her child being alive gave her hope. They were a fighter. They'd be fine.

****

Another ten minutes it took for their breathing to steady and turn into an active motion. The heart monitor clip on their finger eventually picked up a faint, uneven heartbeat. Alphys and Sans couldn't get their hands on a real heart- and it took a bit for them to create a synthetic heart that worked just the same. It even gave them a heart beat.

****

Blood was the easy thing, making sure nothing would harm them during it was fairly okay. A flush came to their face slowly, as their body warmed up with the blood finally moving through their veins. That's when Frisk set Floweys pot down on the floor, releasing Toriels hand and running over, grasping Charas hand.

****

Sans followed after, resting a hand on Frisks shoulder. It wasn't certain that the child had their senses yet, but they could only hope. He rubbed Frisks shoulder some, watching Charas chest rise and fall as they inhaled and exhaled.

****

"C'mon, kid.. Wake up.." He urged, keeping his focus on the child. He watched Frisk squeeze Charas hand gently, a frown plastered on their face as their nervousness rose steadily.

****

It took a while longer, but eventually Chara stirred some, shifting around faintly. They inhaled deeply, sighing quietly as they pushed themself to turn onto their side. Frisk lit up, grinning some and looking up at Sans. Toriel had come over, hugging herself faintly as she watched, smiling softly.

****

A few minutes after they'd moved onto their side, they opened their eyes. Finally. They squinted, blinking a good few times as their eyes adjusted to the light. For a brief moment, all they could see were vague shapes and colors, but as their eyes adjusted further, they registered defined shapes and the blurry figures became solid again.

****

They lifted their free hand, wincing a bit when the clip from the monitor pulled off and fell onto the bed beside them. They rubbed their eyes shakily, the tip of their index finger a bit numb from the pressure the clip put on it. 

****

When they sat up, Toriel scooped them into a loving, warm hug. They were in shock for a brief second, before relaxing and twisting a bit to grasp onto Toriel, hugging back desperately. They relaxed faintly, pressing closer to Toriel, closing their eyes tightly. She laughed out a quiet sob, resting her head on their shoulder. She'd missed them so much..

****

=======

****

Two years later, everyone had settled down happily with each other. Chara was enrolled into school, and grew closer to Frisk. Toriel ended up in the PTA, and eventually led to getting Sans involved. It led to a lot of fun things- such as arguments over trivial, regulated things that should stay the way they were.

****

Not a whole lot happened during it all. Flowey and Chara bonded a bunch, and stuck together more. Frisk, Flowey and Chara stuck together a lot, they were siblings after all!

****

Sans found out how interested Chara was in science- magic and souls were important to them. He helped where he could, though Alphys did a whole lot more helping than he did. She knew more, she had the right qualifications after all.

****

They helped Alphys continue working for a soul for Flowey, and it was still a long time away that they'd finish building onto the soul. But it gave Chara hope that he'd be back soon.

****

The kid adjusted well and was growing up happy and somewhat healthy. No matter how much work went into helping them, their immune system was still fragile and they got sick often. Just colds here and there.

****

But.. Everything was fine. It all seemed like it'd be okay. Everyone was happy. Papyrus was going to college, Toriel was happy with being a teacher. Undyne was on the police force, dealing with monster hate crimes mostly.

****

It was fine.. Sans smiled lazily as he watched the three kids argue over simple things. It was play fighting, and he knew it. The three were all laughing occasionally, Frisk and Chara shoving each other a bit. They were playing some form of a game- he wasn't sure. They said something about racing? He didn't know. He wasn't interested in the game that much. It seemed fun though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, idk if anyone reads comments but someone asked whats up with Chara in it and the explaining it there but ill do it here too!
> 
> Chara is a scapegoat for the Player- a being that, once they finish happily, disappears forever allowing the people in the universe to continue on peacefully. Only those with Determined Souls know of their existence from the beginning, but tell others of it. Frisk never knew, though. Chara became a scapegoat, and suffered.
> 
> They were abused in the past and that's why the fell, which is also what led them to being scared of Sans when he looked so angry at them, and stood up. Every instinct they had was screaming at them to run and hide, to beg for forgiveness because it'd help.
> 
> While they were dead, Gaster (who they call G) was caring for them, slightly. I'll delve more into that and maybe switch this fic to a different series of itself to keep those type things in that area.
> 
> But yah, there we have it!

**Author's Note:**

> angst angst angst. its my life blood, I swear. half of what ive thought of is angst, all of the characters I make have bad backstories. I have a Problem and Need Help.
> 
> Also originally this was supposed to be similar to Brother Dearest, where Papyrus comforts him and calls the rest of The Gang so Sans knows they're all alive and well, but then I went to bed and when I woke up to finish this, I had a different idea.
> 
> Comments and feedback mean the world to me by the way!


End file.
